


Phineas and Ferb: Isabella's Initiation

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:In myPhineas and Ferbstory,Phineas and Ferb: Candace's Initiation, I established a rather interesting Fireside Girls initiation ceremony. Let’s have a look at Isabella’s initiation.Sarah’s image:disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unn…She looks a little older in my opinion, so she’s troop leader at this story’s time.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Isabella's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** In my _Phineas and Ferb_ story, _Phineas and Ferb: Candace's Initiation_ , I established a rather interesting Fireside Girls initiation ceremony. Let’s have a look at Isabella’s initiation.
> 
> __
> 
> Sarah’s image:  [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unnamed_brown_Fireside_Girl.jpg) [disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unn…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unnamed_brown_Fireside_Girl.jpg)
> 
> She looks a little older in my opinion, so she’s troop leader at this story’s time.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

**Isabella**  

Getting accepted into the Fireside Girls was a dream come true for one Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and two of her best pals were joining her too. However, she feels she might have been more hesitant to enlist if she had known it would involve… this.

“Alright new girls, assume your positions.” Sarah, her brown-haired superior dressed in a Fireside Girls uniform like her, ordered with a paddle in hand.

Mustering up her courage, the raven-haired girl and her two compatriots, Ginger Hirano and Adyson Sweetwater, gave a salute and a “Y-yes, chief.” Obediently, Isabella and her friends each took up position against a wall. Bending over and pulling down their skirts, the girls each placed their hands on their given walls, separated their legs, and stuck out their rumps.

The other troop members snickered at the sight of the embarrassed trio.

Stepping up behind her, Sarah eyed gingers bottom covered by just a pair of white cotton panties. Giving it a pat that made Isabella stiffen, she said, “I think I’ll start with you.”

 _Just my luck._ Isabella thought as her superior’s fingers curled around her waistband. With one girl pull, the older girl drove Isabella’s panties tightly into her crack. “YEEP! Urgghh…” Sarah just snickered and pulled a little harder, enjoying how Isabella bounced from foot to foot from the continuous tugging.

Once the girl’s cheeks were nice and exposed, Sarah let go of the panties and readied the paddle. “Try and keep still.” she said taunting before swing the paddle against Isabella’s bottom with a loud smacking sound.

“YAAAHHHOOOWWWIIIIEEEE!” Her cheeks clenched around the fabric buried between them as they the burn from the spank began to set in. Before she could recover though, her bottom was met with another smack. “YEEEEP!” And another. “AAAHHHIIIEEE!” And another. “URRGGH!” And many many more s her posterior was turned pink, then dark pink, and finally a nice shade of red radiating with heat and pain.

By this point, Isabella was crying a little with some tears running down her face.

Chuckling, Sarah gave the new recruit’s butt another pat that made the girl gasp. “Nice job holding out, newbie. You’ll be a fine addition to our troop.” Isabela managed a weak smile from the praise. “Now, let’s see if your friends are half as tough as you are.” 

**Ginger**

She was nervous.

The paddling session had made Isabella, her fearless friend and now troop member, cry. That was no small feet and her bottom was already clenching nervously in her pair of sky blue panties with cloud prints.

Panties that caused Sarah to giggle as the paddle-wielding girl came up behind her. “Nice panties.” she said, getting a grip on them. “I wonder how they’d look a little higher.”

Pulling up, Sarah wedged the undergarments up into Ginger’s crack, making the Japanese-American girl grunt and rise up to her tiptoes. “Nyyyyyrrrgghhh!”

Watching Ginger’s buttocks clench tightly around the fabric invading them, Sarah gave another little laugh. “Well what do you know, they look pretty good like this.” That assessment was punctuated by pulling up higher, making Ginger raise her rear up more as her eyes went a little cross from the chafing sensation before Sarah stopped. “Alright,” she said, letting go of the panties and getting into a swinging stance with the paddle, “now let’s hear how loud you can get.”

As the wooden instrument of discipline struck her butt on the first swing, Ginger let out a high-pitched, “HYYYYYAAAHHHOOOOWWW!” her hips shifted and squirmed from the stinging sensation, but had no time to recover before they were met with another devastating **THWACK** from Sarah’s paddle that had tears welling up in her eyes. “OWWWWWIIIIEEEEE! OWIE OWIE OWWWWOW!”

The merciless rain of spanks that followed had the girl howling and wailing as her bottom turned cherry red and tears streamed down her face throughout it.

Giggling once she was done, Sarah gave Ginger’s bottom a friendly patting that made the girls squirm. “Two recruits down, one to go.”

**Adyson**

Adyson trembled as she heard Sarah’s footsteps draw closer to her. Having listened to the devastation delivered to the behinds of her friends, she gulped as her troop leader finally reached her.

Eyeing Adyson’s bright orange panties dotted with yellow flames, Sarah gave a little smile before saying, “Points for decorating your butt to match your new role.” Those ‘points’ didn’t stop Sarah from reaching out and grabbing onto those panties though. “Almost a shame I gotta do this to them.”

Holding them where the leg holes merged, Sarah gave a vicious pull that made Adyson think actual flames might be brushing her crack as she let out a “NnnyyyyyyyYYYEEEOWWWW!”

“Ooh, a squealer!” Sarah gushed, pulling up and jerking the panties around some more to really floss away at the new girl’s crack, her victim’s voice rising up a few octaves with each jerk. Once Sarah had the panties in nice and deep, she let them go and held her paddle with both hands. “At the risk of being cliché, this is gonna hurt you, more than it hurts me.”

***THWACK***

“OOOOOWWWWWWOOOO!” Adyson howled, face distorting with pain.

 ***THWACK*** ***THWACK***

“GUUUGGGHHH! Nyyygghhh!” the smacks had her rear shaking a bit now; although that didn’t seem to do anything to Sarah’s aim, as the girl proceeded to rain down a flurry of **THWACKs** on Adyson’s butt, turning redder by the second until it matched Ginger and Isabella’s.

The tears and whimpers escaping the girl matched her friends’ too.

Placing a hand or the trembling girl’s sore butt and drawing a louder whimper from her, Sarah patted it and said, “Good job hanging in there. It is my pleasure to officially welcome you to the troop.”

-

After the initiation, and the newbies had been allowed to dig out their wedgies and pull their skirts back up, Sarah took a paddle resting across her lap. “I love being troop leader.” It would be a shame when she inevitably got promoted to a higher troop or if she moved away, but she’d definitely enjoy the power she had.

And when it was time to choose a successor, there was something about that Isabella girl that Sarah thought would make her just perfect for the job.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774154145']=[] 


End file.
